Mystery of the Moon Goddess
by iwantakity
Summary: An InuyashaMortal Kombat fanfic. Inuyasha and the gang found a portal to not only a different time but a different realm. Will they be able to stop the Deadly Alliance? Completed!
1. The Portal

First fan fiction story! Hooray! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Mortal Kombat, or any songs in this fanfic. The only things I own are the created characters and this story. Rated T for mild language and strong blood and gore, but awesome though. Surprise parings!

Chapter 1: The Portal 

Inuyasha and the gang were still searching for the Shikon Jewel shards. They were in a forest filled with evil energy. Kagome could sense a mystical presence, but couldn't tell if it was a Shikon Jewel shard or not. Shippo was sitting on Kagome's shoulder while eating a candy bar Kagome brought for him. Inuyasha was using his nose to help Kagome out. Sango, Miroku, and Kirara were keeping an eye out for invading demons.

After an hour or so, Kagome found some kind of portal. "It's not a Shikon Jewel shard," said Kagome, "but at least we found something."

"This portal has some kind of unknown aura around it," said Miroku. "Even I can't figure out what it is."

Kirara hissed at the portal, and Sango said, "Looks like it might be suspicious or evil or something."

"All I know is that Sesshomaru has been to here," growled Inuyasha.

"Where does that portal lead to?" Shippo asked.

"I don't know," answered Kagome, "but we ought to not know…Aahh! Inuyasha!" The portal was sucking Kagome in.

"Kagome!" And Inuyasha jumped to grab Kagome. (A/N: Shippo fell off of Kagome's shoulder when she was about to go through the portal.) Shippo also grabbed onto Inuyasha's hair. Then, all of a sudden, everyone got sucked into the portal.

After about fifteen minutes, everyone woke up and found themselves in an evil, twisted place. The forest they were in had living trees, growling and snarling. Shippo shivered in fear when he saw those trees. "K-Kagome…?" whispered a scared Shippo.

Kagome held Shippo in her arms and tried to comfort him. Inuyasha said, "What the hell happened to those trees!"

"Those are how the trees are in Outworld," said a mysterious masculine voice. Then everyone saw a swordsman with a blindfold on.

"Who are you?" asked Sango.

"And how can you see with that piece of cloth on your eyes?" asked Miroku.

"I am Kenshi," answered the swordsman. "I am a blind swordsman from Earthrealm."

"I am sorry for asking," Miroku apologized.

"Blind swordsman!" Inuyasha laughed. "How can you fight blind?"

"SIT!" shouted Kagome.

WHAM!

"I am so sorry that Inuyasha was being rude," Kagome said apologetically. "He has bad manners for everyone."

"Do not apologize," said Kenshi. "I usually have to deal with this from a lot of people."

"Could you help us get out of this forest?" Sango asked. "I think Shippo and Kirara are feeling uncomfortable with living trees." Kirara kept on growling at the tress, and Shippo still shivered in fear.

"Just follow me and don't leave my side," replied Kenshi.

Everyone followed Kenshi in order to get out of the Living Forest. Kagome thought, _I wonder what Sesshomaru is doing…_

I know that the intro may be a bit boring, but this is my first fanfic. Please R & R! I promise the next chapter would be better.


	2. Finding the Unexpected

Reminder: Sometimes I'll give a little review about the chapters. If you don't like that, tough.

Chapter 1: Inuyasha and the gang meet Kenshi

Chapter 2: Finding the Unexpected 

Sesshomaru walked into a strange area where there were destroyed portals. _So the portal I went through was the only one that wasn't destroyed_, he thought to himself.

Flashback 

Sesshomaru thought he sensed some weird aura nearby that he never felt before. It was a good thing that Jaken and Rin were back at his castle, or this would've spelled doom for everyone, especially Rin. Later, Sesshomaru found a portal with the aura that he felt. The portal took Sesshomaru into a different time and realm. He found himself in the Living Forest, but he managed to find a way out of it.

End of Flashback 

Sesshomaru saw a girl with black, white, and gray hair, unconscious and dirty. He sensed a magical aura from her. Was she human or demon? He knelt next to the girl to see if she was alive.

After a few minutes, the girl started to wake up. She saw Sesshomaru and, without fear, asked, "Are you part of the Deadly Alliance?"

"I never heard of this 'Deadly Alliance'," replied Sesshomaru. The girl then smiled and sat up. She was relieved he wasn't her enemy.

The girl stood up and saw the dirt and scrapes of her clothes. She wore a long-sleeved white shirt and black jeans, with black boots. "Guess I had another episode when I got here," she mumbled to herself.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked.

The girl realized Sesshomaru was still there. She replied, "Nothing. I was just thinking to myself out loud. I need to change into some cleaner clothes. Please, excuse me."

She went to the nearest and biggest bush and changed into a beautiful Chinese robe, long necklace, belt with a dagger, and white boots. She came out and Sesshomaru said, "What had just happened to you when I found you?"

The girl knew Sesshomaru's was stern and serious, so she said, "I…happened to travel through one of those portals from Earthrealm. After I got here…the portal was destroyed…by servants of the Deadly Alliance. Oh dammit! Have you seen black and white swords around here?"

Sesshomaru then gave the swords to her. He found them next to the broken portal. "Who are you?" asked Sesshomaru.

"I am Maria," she replied. "I'm a warrior of the moon. And you are?"

"Sesshomaru," he replied. Then Maria made a slight bow to him.

"Well, I'm glad to meet you, Sesshomaru," said Maria.

_This girl…_ Sesshomaru thought to himself, _is not afraid of me…Very well, I'll test her. I'll travel with her…for now._ Then he said, "Before you go, I request if I can travel with you on your journey."

Maria showed a shocked face and said, "Are you sure about this? This journey I'm going on is very dangerous and deadly."

Sesshomaru smiled and said, "Humph…A few demons and humans won't hurt me. I'll live."

_Could he see the danger of this, or is he reckless?_ Maria thought to herself. She then said, "You may come, at your own risk."

I know. Some of you are thinking that Maria would fall for Sesshomaru, but it's the other way around. I'll keep you all informed when Sesshomaru confesses. Please R&R!


	3. Kung Lao and Kitana

Chapter 1: Inuyasha and the gang meet Kenshi

Chapter 2: Sesshomaru has a run-in with Maria

Chapter 3: Kung Lao and Kitana 

After getting through the Living Forest, Shippo stopped shivering and managed to calm down. Everyone saw that the Living Forest wasn't the only twisted place in this realm. This realm was in chaos.

"What is this place?" asked Inuyasha. "Is it Hell or something?"

"This is Outworld," replied Kenshi. "It was a better place until an evil emperor named Shao Kahn took the throne. Evil lingers in this realm but also good, too."

"Are there a lot of demons here?" asked Sango.

"Yes, lots of them," said Kenshi. "There were demons in Earthrealm, which is our home, until the Elder Gods sent them all to Outworld four hundred years ago."

"Four hundred years?" said Miroku in confusion.

"Looks like we are in the present," said Kagome.

"Hey! Kenshi!" shouted a male voice.

Then a man in warrior monk clothing appeared with a woman in blue. Once the two of them came into full view, the man said, "You are here! That's great!"

"Kung Lao? How did you get here when all of the portal were destroyed?" Kenshi asked the man.

"Raiden showed us another portal that is only known to sorcerers and deities," said the man. "Oh, and Kitana is here."

"Your highness," said Kenshi while bowing, "what are you doing here in Outworld?"

"Edenia was in the middle of a war when I heard about the Deadly Alliance," said the woman in blue. "Who are these people?"

"They were lost in the Living Forest," said Kenshi. "They just came from Earthrealm."

"I think we can take them to Master Bo Rai Cho's dojo," said the man. "They might need some training while they're in Outworld."

"Oh, you don't have to," said Kagome.

"It's very dangerous in Outworld," said the woman. "You should really come with us."

"It might be a good idea to take their advice," said Miroku. "We don't want to end up dead in one day."

"Miroku," said Sango, angrily, "are you saying that just to try to hit on more girls?"

"No," said Miroku, "I just don't want to die, along with you and the rest of the gang."

"It might be a good idea," said Shippo. "I might get my fox magic stronger."

"Do we have to?" asked Inuyasha in a grumpy way.

"Inuyasha," said Kagome, "it's best if we do some training so you can get stronger."

"Well," said Inuyasha, "I guess if I would become stronger…"

"Okay," said Kagome to the man, "we'll go with you."

"I'm Kung Lao," said the man. "This is Princess Kitana of the realm of Edenia."

_Princess! _Sango thought to herself. _I hope Miroku knows his manners about royalty._ Then she bowed and said, "I am Sango, a demon slayer."

_Hmm… princess…_ Miroku thought to himself. _I better avoid my usual punishment for now._ "I am Miroku, a monk," said Miroku while bowing.

"I am Kagome Higurashi from Japan," said Kagome, and then she quickly bowed. "The half-demon is Inuyasha." She forced him to bow to the princess.

"Please to meet you," said Inuyasha with hidden anger because of Kagome.

"And I'm Shippo!" said Shippo while jumping then bowing. "I'm a fox demon!"

"Please to meet you all," said Kung Lao.

"Likewise," said Kitana.

"I better be going now," said Kenshi. "I have other business to take care of."

"I'll let Sonya and Jax know that you are safe," Kung Lao said to Kenshi when Kenshi was departing.


	4. Moon Energy Unleashed

I would like to thank all of my reviewers and friends for supporting this story. Now, let us continue…

Chapter 1: Inuyasha and the gang meet Kenshi

Chapter 2: Sesshomaru has a run-in with Maria

Chapter 3: Kitana and Kung Lao's first appearance

Chapter 4: Moon Energy Unleashed 

As Inuyasha and the gang follow Kung Lao and Kitana to Bo' Rai Cho's dojo, they saw a familiar face holding a young girl. Inuyasha could tell whom that face was by the scent.

"Sesshomaru!" shouted Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru saw Inuyasha running towards him. Inuyasha stopped running when Sesshomaru stood up while carrying an unconscious Maria, bridal style.

"So Inuyasha," said Sesshomaru, "you managed to get to Outworld too."

Everyone followed Inuyasha until Kung Lao shouted, "Maria! Oh gods!"

"She has some kind of strange power," said Sesshomaru. "She fainted afterwards. Some human she is."

Flashback 

Maria was heading towards a dojo in the mountains of Outworld. Sesshomaru didn't know why Maria was heading to a dojo, but Maria needed some training before facing off against the Deadly Alliance.

Sesshomaru was thinking to himself, _This girl's aura is very mystical and powerful, but she also looks more like a weak human. She is beautiful and…What the hell am I thinking! I don't even know her!_

Maria realized Sesshomaru was very quiet. She asked, "Is something wrong?"

He managed to stop his thoughts and answered, "No, there's nothing wrong."

She just shrugged her shoulders and thought to herself, _He better not be staring at my ass or he's asking for a lifetime of pain. _Then she grabbed her lip-gloss and put some on her lips.

"What is that stuff that you put on your lips?" asked Sesshomaru.

"It's lip-gloss," said Maria. "It keeps my lips from being dry and cracked."

_Not to mention it keeps them shiny,_ Sesshomaru thought to himself. Then he sensed a demonic aura. "There's something nearby," said Sesshomaru.

Maria could feel that something was wrong, too. "Get yourself ready for Mortal Kombat!" yelled Maria as she got her swords ready.

Then a bunch of demons that look like they were from Hell came out. Sesshomaru got his Tenseiga out and prepared for battle.

"Netherrealm oni," said Maria. "Totally scared of light and purity."

"It's a good thing Tenseiga is pure," said Sesshomaru.

The both of them fought as many oni as they could, but more of them kept on appearing. Maria knew she would have to use her fatality in order to stop the oni from attacking. "Sesshomaru," said Maria, "shield yourself. I'm going to unleash my power."

"Unleashing your strength!" said a surprised Sesshomaru. "That's suicide!"

"Too late!" Moreover, she raised her swords in the air, and moonlight touched the oni. Once she stabbed her swords into the ground, all of the oni exploded. Blood, bones, and flesh were scattered upon the ground.

Sesshomaru couldn't believe his eyes. She eliminated all of them. Then Maria got dizzy and fainted. He caught her and realized her aura had changed.

"What the--?" said Sesshomaru. "Your aura changed into a human's aura. I guess you are more than just a human, you are a servant of the gods."

"Sesshomaru!" shouted a familiar voice.

End of Flashback 

"She must've performed her fatality," said Kitana. "For her, her fatality is very powerful. In fact, it's so powerful that she needs to train more in order to control it."

"Does it explain all the blood and guts around here?" asked Kagome.

"Probably," answered Kung Lao. "This usually happens when she needed to perform her fatality." Then he took Maria from Sesshomaru.

"The dojo is close," said Kitana. "We better hurry!"

Please R&R!


	5. The Temporary Alliance

I'm going to stop on reviewing the chapters because it's taking too much room on my story. To all people who hate it when Inuyasha and Sesshomaru make an alliance, especially if it's temporary, do not read this chapter!

Chapter 5: The Temporary Alliance 

Everyone had finally made it to the dojo. It was bigger than any dojo in Earthrealm. A man was waiting for them.

"Master Bo' Rai Cho!" shouted Kung Lao. "Someone is very weak right now! She needs to rest!" He was still carrying Maria.

"Someone's hurt?" said the master. "Don't worry. Let's get inside the dojo and have her recovered."

The gang got inside the dojo. Bo' Rai Cho had Maria placed inside a room with different kinds of decorations in it. Everyone else waited on the first floor. On that floor, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were having their usual fights.

"Were you gonna kill that girl!" shouted Inuyasha. "We all know you hate humans!"

"An ordinary, weak human," said Sesshomaru in his stern voice, "I would kill. A human who can change her aura, I would not."

"What!" said a surprised Kagome. "She can change her aura."

"Before she fainted," said Sesshomaru, "she had a powerful aura. It was mystical, pure, and surrounded by the moon."

"She must be a moon warrior," said Miroku. "Sometimes humans or demons that have an aura of the moon are warriors supported by the moon and Heaven."

"Would a moon warrior have a mystical and pure aura?" asked Sango.

"Pure, yes," answered Miroku. "Mystical for a human, no."

"Maria is human," said Kung Lao. "Her mystical aura may've came from her training with the thunder god. The poor girl, she lost her parents when she was a baby. The Wu Shi Academy of Earthrealm took her in and helped her become a powerful warrior."

"Her soul was already torn enough," said Kitana. "When Liu Kang got killed, she felt pain and suffering in her heart. The thunder god allowed her to participate in Mortal Kombat if she came to train with Master Bo' Rai Cho."

"That still doesn't answer why Sesshomaru wouldn't kill her," said an irritated Inuyasha.

"Didn't he say that already?" asked Shippo.

BAM! Inuyasha whacked Shippo on the head.

"Ow! What did you do that for!"

"Inuyasha, SIT!" shouted Kagome.

WHAM!

"Ka…go…me…" growled Inuyasha with his face still on the ground.

"Still under the influence of a human, I see," said Sesshomaru.

"How did you do that?" asked Kung Lao.

"She's a reincarnated priestess," answered Miroku. "And a pretty one, too." Then he touched Kagome's butt.

"Miroku, you pervert!" shouted both Sango and Kagome.

SLAP! SLAP!

Miroku rubbed both painful spots on his face after being slapped by the two girls.

Then the master came downstairs and said, "Maria will be fine. All she needed is rest, and then she will join us in training."

Later, another person came downstairs. It was a young girl who looked like she was eighteen or nineteen.

"So that's the new student that you were talking about?" asked Kung Lao.

"Yes," said the master, "this is Li Mei."

"Um…Master…" said Kagome.

"Bo' Rai Cho," said the master.

"Master Bo' Rai Cho," said Kagome, "can you find a way to settle a dispute? My friend, Inuyasha, is not getting along with someone."

Bo' Rai Cho then went up to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru and said, "You two must settle your rivalry and join forces, for now."

"What the hell--!" shouted Inuyasha.

"Ally myself with him!" shouted Sesshomaru.

"If you two don't form an alliance, you'll probably never return home," said Bo' Rai Cho.

"Please listen to him," said Kagome, "both of you."

"Fine," growled Sesshomaru.

"Alright," said a grumpy Inuyasha.

**I told you I would add a perverted part. R&R please!**


	6. Just Like a Pill

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pink's _Just Like a Pill_. This song is really cool, and I wanted to add it to this chapter.**

Chapter 6: Just Like a Pill 

It was the next day, and Maria just woke up. Li Mei was watching over her. "Are you feeling okay?" asked Li Mei.

"Yeah," said Maria as she was getting up from her bed, "Where am I?"

"You're at Master Bo' Rai Cho's home," replied Li Mei, "He is downstairs, training with the others. He wants you to stay here until he believes you are ready. Rest until your strength returns."

"That's probably a good idea," said Maria. "I felt like my whole body is pretty heavy." Then she sat on her bed.

"I'll let you know when Master Bo' Rai Cho says you can come down," said Li Mei. Then she left.

Maria gazed out the window and thought to herself, _Outworld, you are not making my life any easier. Once the Deadly Alliance is gone, I'll aim my goals on purifying this realm._

Then Maria started to sing:

("Lying here on the floor where you left me")

She threw herself on the carpet floor and closed her eyes.

("I think I took too much")

Tears started to run down her eyes, as she thought about her hardships in her life and memories.

("I'm crying here, what have you done?

I thought it would be fun")

She stood up and decided to change into some decent clothing. She went through her belongings and found a black T-shirt and white pants.

("I can't stay on your life support

There's a shortage in the switch

I can't stay on your morphine

'Cause it's making me itch")

Maria then stared at the view of Shang Tsung's palace and glared at it.

("I said I tried to call the nurse again

But she's being a little bitch

I'll think I'll get out of here")

Then she threw herself on her bed and continued singing while putting on her fingerless gloves.

("Where I can run just as fast as I can

To the middle of nowhere

To the middle of my frustrated fears")

She sat up and wiped her tears off of her face.

("And I swear you're just like a pill

Instead of making me better

You keep making me ill

You keep making me ill")

She laid on her back on her bed. Her head started to hurt a little, and her legs were aching.

("I haven't moved from the spot where you left me

It must be a bad trip")

Then she grabbed her hairbrush and brushed her hair.

("All of the other pills were different

Maybe I should get some help")

A few more tears trickled down her face.

("I can't stay on your life support

There's a shortage in the switch")

She sat up, placed her brush on her nightstand, and wiped the tears off of her face.

("I can't stay on your morphine

'Cause it's making me itch

I said I tried to call the nurse again

But she's being a little bitch

I'll think I'll get out of here")

She got off of her bed and felt a little bit of her power return.

("Where I can run just as fast as I can

To the middle of nowhere

To the middle of my frustrated fears")

She got some socks and shoes and sat on her bed again to put them on.

("And I swear you're just like a pill

Instead of making me better

You keep making me ill

You keep making me…

Where I can run just as fast as I can

To the middle of nowhere

To the middle of my frustrated fears

And I swear you're just like a pill

Instead of making me better

You keep making me ill

You keep making me ill")

Then her mind was off of struggles and was on her new ally, Sesshomaru.

(Pink: I can't stay on your life support

There's a shortage in the switch

I can't stay on your morphine

'Cause it's making me itch

I said I tried to call the nurse again

But she's being a little bitch)

_I surprised for a demon such as Sesshomaru would have such a different understanding for different humans,_ she thought to herself. _Either he hates them or just…scared…_

(I'll think I'll get out of here

Where I can run just as fast as I can

To the middle of nowhere

To the middle of my frustrated fears)

_I hope Kung Lao, Sonya, Jax, Sub-Zero, Frost, and Johnny are safe,_ she changed her thoughts.

(And I swear you're just like a pill

Instead of making me better

You keep making me ill

You keep making…)

_Especially you, Kung Lao,_ she kept on thinking. _I hope you are still alive._ Then she laid on her bed again and closed her eyes for a few minutes.

(Where I can run… **music fades**)

_Sesshomaru is kind of cute, I have to admit,_ she thought to herself, _but I don't think he might be available…Ah! What the hell am I thinking!_

She rolled on her side and scratched her head. She kept her eyes closed, thinking about her allies and her journey.

**Yes, I know, this chapter might be boring, but I promise the other chapters will be better. Please R&R!**


	7. Special Moves

This chapter may be a bit boring, but you get to see Inuyasha's and Kagome's special moves if you imagine them as Mortal Kombat characters.

Chapter 7: Special Moves 

Everyone had a good breakfast and got prepared for the first day of training. Kagome got her bow and arrows ready. Inuyasha made sure his Tetsusaiga stayed where he left it. Sesshomaru got his Tenseiga and Tokujin ready and prepared. Shippo got his top out for training. Sango fed Kirara and got her Hiraikotsu ready. After a slap from Sango, Miroku got his sutras and staff ready.

The group met in the dojo area where Kung Lao, Li Mei, Kitana, and Bo' Rai Cho were waiting for them. Maria was still resting and regaining her power.

"We're all here now," said Bo' Rai Cho. "For today, we need to learn the basics and special moves. Choose a sparring partner, everyone."

Kagome partnered up with Kitana. Sango partnered up with Li Mei. Inuyasha partnered up with Kung Lao. Miroku and Shippo partnered up with Sesshomaru. They all practiced their basic attacks.

Bo' Rai Cho kept an eye on them and watched their fighting skills. _If Liu Kang was still alive,_ he thought to himself, _he would help everyone in one day._

He then came up to Inuyasha and Kung Lao and asked, "Inuyasha, do you have any special attacks that don't include your sword?"

"Just one," Inuyasha answered. "I call it the Iron Reaver Soul Stealer."

"Show me how you do it," said Bo' Rai Cho.

Inuyasha placed his Tetsusaiga back in its sheathe as Kung Lao puts his broadsword away. Both men prepared themselves for the attack. Kung Lao got ready to defend himself, as Inuyasha got ready for the attack. After a few seconds, Inuyasha charged at Kung Lao, got his claws ready, and shouted, "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

He managed to hit Kung Lao's left arm. Inuyasha didn't have his claws too deep inside Kung Lao's arm.

"Very impressive," said Bo' Rai Cho. "Don't worry about his arm. This is how Mortal Kombat is made."

Then Bo' Rai Cho passed by Kagome and Kitana. Bo' Rai Cho then said, "Rumor has it that you are a reincarnation of a priestess, right Kagome?"

"Yes sir," she answered.

"Why don't you use your powers for one of your special techniques?" he said.

Kagome placed her bow and arrows on the ground. Kitana then charged at Kagome and was about to unleash her Pretty Kick attack. Kagome was going to block it, but without her noticing, Kagome used her powers to set up a barrier. When Kitana touched the barrier, she flew back and landed on the ground, hard, on her butt.

"That's some barrier you can set up," said Kitana.

Everyone continued their training until it was noon.

**R&R please!**


	8. We're a Miracle

**Disclaimer: Christina Aguilera's _We're a Miracle_ doesn't belong to me. I added this song into the story because it kind of reminds Kagome about her times with Inuyasha. Read and you'll find out.**

Chapter 8: We're a Miracle 

When it was the early evening, Bo' Rai Cho sent Li Mei to get Maria. Maria's strength and power had returned to normal. As Li Mei and Maria came downstairs, the people that didn't know her yet were surprised by her aura. Even Shippo was so surprised that he fell off of Inuyasha's head.

Kung Lao came up to Maria and said, "I'm glad you are safe."

"So am I," said Maria. As she was gazing at the crowd, she saw Kitana. "Princess Kitana! What are you doing here?"

"I heard about the Deadly Alliance and Liu Kang's death," said Kitana. "It was right after the war between Edenia and Outworld."

"And I see you have some new allies," said Maria.

_Sesshomaru is right,_ Kagome thought to herself, _she does have an unusual aura._ Then Kagome spoke, "I'm Kagome Higurashi from Japan. Some of the others came from the Feudal Era."

"Wait a minute," said Maria. "You mean Higurashi as in the Higurashi Shrine?"

"Yep," Kagome responded, "my grandfather owns it."

"Wow. I'm Maria. I'm a moon warrior sent by the Elder Gods."

_That could explain the mystical part of her aura,_ Miroku thought to himself. He came up to Maria and said, "I am Miroku." Then he held her hands together and asked, "Would you kindly like to bear my children?"

Maria then pulled her hands away from him and…

BAM!

…punched him right in the stomach. "Disgusting pervert!"

"She doesn't like perverts too much," said Kung Lao.

Sango then grabbed Miroku by his hair and said to Maria, "Sorry about Miroku's perverted ways. He does that to every single pretty girl he sees. I'm Sango by the way."

Shippo was a little nervous meeting Maria because of her aura and magical presence. He stuttered, "Uh…I-I-I'm…Sh-Sh-Sh-Shippo…"

"There's no need to be scared," said Maria sweetly. "I think I might have something for you." Then she pulled out a lollipop from her pocket. "Li Mei told me that there was a little kid around here." She gave him the lollipop.

"Oh boy!" yelled Shippo in excitement. "Thank you Maria!" Then he grabbed the lollipop and gave her a big hug.

Maria then saw Inuyasha and said, "Oh, I'm sorry. I've never got your name." Then she thought, _He looks a tiny bit familiar._

"I'm Inuyasha," he replied. "I'm a half-demon."

"Oh," said Maria, "you kind of look like someone I know…" Maria caught Sesshomaru in her eye. "Hello Sesshomaru. Glad to see you again."

"At least you are safe," said Sesshomaru. Then he walked away _Her original aura is back,_ he thought, _but I still can't stop thinking about her!_

"Is he always like that?" Maria whispered to Inuyasha.

"Oh yeah," he answered, "all the time."

Then Kagome said, "I'm going to head up to my room. I'll come down when supper's ready."

Kagome went upstairs to her room. She only left door open a little bit. Now she could think of nothing but Inuyasha.

_Why can't I get a pain in the ass outta my head! _she thought to herself. _I'll put on some music._ She got her Walkman out and played some Christina Aguilera music. She started to sing:

("Here we are

Safe at last

We can breathe outside

It seems the storm has passed

Through it all

No one knew

That all the tears in Heaven

Would bring me back to you")

She lay down on her bed and closed her eyes for a few minutes.

("Oh, love one another

Imagine we would make it

But it only meant

Is that we both

Believe

Oh")

Shippo can barely overhear her when he was going upstairs. _I better get Inuyasha, _he thought to himself.

("You and me, we're a miracle

Meant to be and nothing can change it

Mountains move and oceans part

When they are standing in our way

You and me, we're a miracle

It ain't just that once you know we're us

And Heaven shines upon us

Everyday

Ooh, oh yeah")

Both Inuyasha and Shippo went by Kagome's bedroom door. "Kagome is singing about love or something," whispered Shippo.

"I'm listening to her," Inuyasha whispered back.

("Every time

Half of me in defeat

You were there for me, oh

By my side completely

You give me strength, oh

You set me free

Yeah, yeah

This is because of you, oh

I'm more than I can be

Oh, oh, oh")

"It could be about you," whispered Shippo.

Then Inuyasha grabbed Shippo, covered his mouth, and knocked him on the head. Only a few tears trickled down Shippo's face. He rubbed his bump on his head.

"Shut up and let me listen," Inuyasha whispered angrily.

("When I'm with you

The world is ours to reach for

Together there is

Nothing we can't do

Oh, ooh

You and me, we're a miracle

Meant to be and nothing can change it

Mountains move and oceans part

When they are standing in our way

You and me, we're a miracle

It ain't just that once you know we're us

And Heaven shines upon us everyday

Ooh, oh")

_Hey, Shippo's right for once,_ Inuyasha thought to himself. _She does like me and not anyone else, but do I like her?_

("The chances so lively

That we would ever be, oh

Two stars among the Heavens

Destiny

Right through me")

(Chorus: You and me…)

(Kagome: "Oh! We're a miracle!")

(Chorus: Meant to be…)

(Kagome: "Oh, and nothing can change it

Mountains move and oceans part

When they are standing in our…")

(Chorus: You and me, we're a miracle…)

(Kagome: "Way

Yeah, oh

It ain't just that once you know we're us

And Heaven shines upon us everyday

Ooh, oh, oh…")

_She's a good singer, _Inuyasha thought to himself, _and she's very beautiful. I guess I do like her. No wait! I love her…_

Kagome then turned off her Walkman and thought she saw something outside her bedroom.

Shippo then whispered, "Let's get out of here! She's coming!"

The both of them disappeared when Kagome opened her door. _Must be the wind,_ Kagome thought to herself.

**Don't worry, there will be a big smooch later. Actually, make that more than one big smooch. You'll see soon enough. Please R&R!**


	9. A Test of Strength

It took me a while to get Chapter 8 up because I got a lot of lyrics up on it. Oh, and I'm sorry I forgot the "Blades of Blood" attack. Once I finish up the story, I'll do some editing.

Chapter 9: A Test of Strength 

Maria went to go train in the dojo with her swords. She felt like she needed to blow off some steam.

She practiced her basics with her swords, and then she made her swords become one and practiced that. She kept on practicing until she felt like she hit another sword. It turned out she did; she hit Sesshomaru's Tenseiga, with Sesshomaru wielding it.

Maria then restrained her sword and parted it back into two. She placed them back in their sheathes and said, "You surprised me."

Sesshomaru placed Tenseiga back in its sheathe and said, "Do you usually train by yourself?"

"When I needed to relax, yes," she replied. "Do you need something?"

"No," said a stern Sesshomaru, "I just wanted to get more answers out of you."

"Answers?" said Maria. "About what?"

"Your powers and your aura changing. Why do they change?"

"My powers don't change. They appear and disappear sometimes. Training developed my aura with the god of thunder, Raiden, and my beliefs. It changes when I use too much power. There's also only one part of my aura that I never figured out."

"That's very unusual for a warrior that can't figure out her own aura."

"I can only figure out certain parts of my aura. I didn't say I couldn't figure out all of it. Probably it came from one of my parents."

"You don't even know your own parents?"

"They died when I was a baby. They were both killed by someone."

"Probably one of your parents have special powers, and maybe they were killed because of it."

She glared at him. "Don't be a smart-ass. Some humans at least can show their emotions to…anyone."

"Then if you can show me your emotions, show me your powers." Then he pulled out his Tokujin sword.

The battle was on! Sesshomaru swung his sword at Maria. Maria ducked and, without using her weapons, tripped Sesshomaru. He fell, but he got back up. He tried to stab Maria, but she dodged his every move and attacked with punches and kicks. He managed to hit her with the hilt of the Tokujin, but that didn't stop her. The battle ended in a draw.

Both of them were very tired. Sesshomaru said, "You are a lot stronger than I thought."

"So are you," said Maria.

Sesshomaru walked towards Maria and grabbed her hand and helped her stand up. "It was an honor battling you."

"Likewise." As Maria tried to leave, Sesshomaru still had a tight grip on her hand. Maria blushed a little and said, "I'll need my hand."

He released her hand and allowed her to go. _Why can't I get her out of my head?_ he thought to himself.

**If any of you are extreme Sesshomaru lovers, be a little gentle on the flames. Please R&R!**


	10. Fate Brought Love

Okay, this is it, the first big smooch. Warning: To all those who believe Inuyasha is hot and want him for herself, don't read this chapter!

Chapter 10: Fate Brought Love 

When it was late evening, everyone was getting ready for bed. Kagome, on the other hand, didn't feel tired at all. She decided to stay out on the balcony, observing the Outworld stars and moon. She was also thinking about Inuyasha. _Why can't I get that idiot out of my head!_ she thought. _Am I really in love with him?_

"What are you doing here, Kagome?" It was Inuyasha asking that question.

"Oh, Inuyasha," said Kagome. "I couldn't really sleep, so I decided to hang around here."

"I can't sleep either. Do you mind if I join you?"

"Not at all."

Inuyasha came outside and stood right next to Kagome. He looked at the Outworld moon and stars as well.

"I heard you singing earlier," said Inuyasha.

"Yeah, I really liked that song," said Kagome. "In my time, whenever we have a favorite song, we sing it once we hear it."

"Your singing voice is…beautiful." Then he thought, _Did I really say that?_

"Um…Thank you." She started to blush a little.

After a few seconds, Kagome leaned on Inuyasha while still blushing. Inuyasha then started to blush as well. Then he held onto Kagome's hand. They both blushed more.

After about five minutes, Kagome stopped leaning on Inuyasha, and her eyes locked on with his. _Bad move,_ Kagome thought to herself, _bad move, Kagome! You should've stayed for a few minutes longer!_

"K-Kagome," said Inuyasha, "did…did I tell you how beautiful you are?"

"Not…really," Kagome answered while blushing into three shades of red.

_Should I or should I not,_ Inuyasha thought to himself, _should I or should I not…?_

After a few seconds, Kagome placed her lips upon Inuyasha's in a kiss. He returned it. Inuyasha placed his arms around Kagome. Once he broke the kiss, he said, "Kagome, I…love you…"

As Inuyasha embraced her, Kagome said, "I love you too…Inuyasha…"

**Well, there you have it. If you were expecting lemons, the only thing I have to say is, "In your dreams!" Please R&R! Flames from Inuyasha-crazy fans are accepted.**


	11. I'll Never Stop Loving You

**Disclaimer: Brittany Spears's _I'll Never Stop Loving You_ isn't mine. I'm not really a Brittany Spears fan, but I actually kind of like this song. It's also kind of slow and cute. If you hate Brittany Spears, you may send flames. I understand the haters.**

Chapter 11: I'll Never Stop Loving You 

Sango was in her bed, trying to get to sleep. She couldn't sleep because she could think of nothing but Miroku. _Why can't I get that pervert out of my head!_ she thought to herself.

She got up and looked outside her window. She saw the Soulnado coming from Shang Tsung's palace. _That's a weird green light,_ Sango thought. _If it's deadly, then that must be where the Deadly Alliance is. Oh well, dead or not, I'll still be in love with a good-looking pervert…Ah! What am I thinking! Well, do I love him? I…guess I…do…_

She still gazed at the window while singing:

("They say in this world

Nothing lasts forever

But I don't believe

That's true

'Cause of the way that I feel

When we're together

I know that's the way

I'll always feel for you

From now

Until

Forever

That's how

Long now

Be true

I'll make you this vow

And promise you now

Until forever

I'll never stop loving you")

A few tears came down from her eyes. Now the thought of her and Miroku made her wish that her thought were real. She really did love him.

("Oh yeah

They'll come a day

When the world stops turning

And stars will fall from

The sky

But the spinning will last

When the sun stops burning

All I wanna do is love you

'Til the end of time

From now

Until

Forever

That's how

Long now

Be true

I'll make you this vow

And promise you now

Until forever…")

(Chorus: I'll never stop,

Never stop…)

(Sango: "I'll never stop loving you")

She wiped off the tears on her face and went to go lie back down on her bed. _Damn it!_ Sango thought to herself. _Get out of my head, you pervert! Ugh…That won't work._

("It's gonna take more than a lifetime

To give you all the love,

All the love I

Feel for you tonight")

Sango then closed her eyes to see if she can get some sleep. _I do love you Miroku,_ she thought.

("From now

Until

Forever

That's how

Long now

Be true

I'll make you this vow

And promise you now

Until forever")

(Chorus: I'll never stop,

Never stop…)

(Sango: "I'll never stop loving you **holds note for five seconds**")

(Chorus: From now

Until…)

(Sango: "Oh…

Oh yeah!")

(Chorus: That's how…)

(Sango: "Long now

Be true

I'll make you this vow, oh yeah

And promise you now

Until forever

I'll never stop loving you…

Until forever

Oh yeah

I'll never stop loving you")

Then Sango finally went to sleep, dreaming about Miroku and her together.

**Please R&R!**


	12. Know Your Fatality

Now you get to see some good fatalities in this chapter, but not all of them. You'll see some more in later chapters. Note: There is no blood and gore in this chapter, so you don't have to get squeamish yet.

Chapter 12: Know Your Fatality 

It was the next day, and everyone was ready for training except for Li Mei.

"Should I go wake her?" Kagome asked.

"No," said Maria, "we should let her sleep in."

When they got to the dojo, the warriors found a bunch of dummies in a pile in the corner of the room.

Then Bo' Rai Cho said, "Today, we are going to study and reveal our fatalities. To some of you, you may not know what a fatality is. It is your finishing move; it is very violent, but it is also useful at times. To make sure things don't get messy, we are going to use flexible dummies."

_Fatalities must be dangerous, _Kagome thought to herself. _When Maria unleashed her fatality, she must've warned Sesshomaru about it._

"Maria," Bo' Rai Cho continued, "I want you to set up the dummies after each person performs their fatality."

"Yes sir," Maria responded.

"Now, who shall go first? Hmm…Kitana, you first."

Kitana then removed her blue mask. Maria got a dummy set up for Kitana. After a few seconds, Kitana kissed the dummy. (A/N: Don't ask, just read.)

_That's her fatality! _Miroku thought to himself. _I can get used to that if she performs that on me!_

After another few seconds, the dummy started to fill up with air.

Inuyasha then shouted, 'It's gonna blow! Shield yourselves!"

Then the dummy exploded. Maria then went to go get another dummy.

_I take that back,_ Miroku thought to himself.

"You're next, Kung Lao," said Bo' Rai Cho.

Kung Lao stepped up about a few feet away from the dummy. Then he threw his hat at the dummy. The hat made a direct hit on the head on the dummy.

"That's his fatality?" said Sesshomaru.

"Imagine that on your head," said Maria with a smile. Then she went to go get the hat and the dummy out of the way, and she got another dummy.

"Inuyasha, show us yours," said Bo' Rai Cho.

"Um…Should I just unleash my most powerful attack?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, now go on."

Inuyasha stepped up and got his Tetsusaiga out. Then he shouted, "Backlash Wave!" He performed the most powerful attack coming from the Tetsusaiga.

After his attack, the dummy scattered into a million pieces.

After about an hour or so, everyone got a chance to perform their fatalities except for Maria. She was trying to play it safe.

**Sorry it's a bit short, but please R&R!**


	13. Smooth Move, Miroku

All right, everyone! It's time for the second big smooch. Warning: If you are a Miroku-crazy person that wanted him for yourself, don't you read this chapter!

Chapter 13: Smooth Move, Miroku 

It was late afternoon, and everyone was resting up after a long day of training. Miroku went up to Sango and asked, "Could I talk to you for a moment?"

Sango nodded and followed Miroku. Inuyasha realized they were going outside onto the balcony that Inuyasha and Kagome were on the night before. "It looks like that they might have a 'moment' together," Inuyasha whispered to Kagome, and then kissed her on the cheek. She giggled a bit.

When Miroku and Sango got outside, Sango thought to herself, _I wonder what Miroku wanted to talk to me about. He's not touching my butt…yet._

"Sango…" Miroku began, "…I…I wanted to…tell you something…"

"Yes Miroku?" said Sango.

_Oh! I'll just get it over with!_ Miroku thought to himself. He then had his lips meet Sango's lips in a passionate kiss.

Sango was shocked, surprised, and happy at the same time. She started to blush when Miroku placed his arms around her. She did the same thing. Miroku then broke the kiss and said, "I…wanted to say…that I love you…"

_Finally,_ Sango thought. Then she said, "Oh, Miroku…I was waiting for you to say that. I love you too!"

Then Sango kissed him passionately. After a few minutes, they both heard a vice saying, "Hey guys—oh! I'm so sorry!" It was Maria.

Sango broke the kiss and said, "Oh, Maria! It's okay. What's going on?"

"I just wanna ask if any of you saw Li Mei today," said Maria.

"Nope," answered Miroku.

"It's official," said Maria. "She's missing. She went out on her own."

"He's here!" shouted Bo' Rai Cho. "The thunder god is here!"

"Let's go!" Maria said to Sango and Miroku.

**Two down, one smooch to go. Sorry that this one is short again. Please R&R!**


	14. Raiden, God of Thunder

**To all those who have Raiden as their best or favorite character in Mortal Kombat; sorry it took a while to have him in my story. Note: this chapter might be a little sad, boring, or a tearjerker.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 14: Raiden, God of Thunder**

Everyone went outside in front of the house and saw the thunder god, Raiden. He relinquished his status as Elder God in order to help the heroes of Earthrealm.

When everyone got outside, they bowed in respect to the thunder god. Bo' Rai Cho said, "Li Mei has gone missing. Do you know where she might be?"

"I had Johnny Cage search for her," Raiden responded. "He said that she's on her way to Shang Tsung's palace."

_What the hell is she doing! _Maria thought to herself. _If she gets herself killed, Shang Tsung will absorb her soul!_

_Johnny Cage is an actual fighter? _Kagome thought to herself. _I thought he was just an annoying actor._

"Maria," said Raiden, "there is something that you need to know."

Maria stepped forward. Bo' Rai Cho said, "I'll send everyone back inside."

Everyone except for Maria and Bo' Rai Cho went back inside the dojo. Raiden said to Maria, "I'm sorry to say this, but I think you should know about the truth of your past and your parents' death."

"My parents?" Maria said in confusion.

"Your mother used to be the Elder Goddess of the moon," said Raiden, "and you father was a human that became a ninja specter of the Netherrealm."

Maria was silent after what Raiden had said. She lowered her head to hide her shocked face.

"The Elder Gods were going to wait until you find your soul mate," Raiden continued, "but most of the gods decided to tell you about your past."

"So…I'm a half-goddess?" Maria asked quietly.

"For now," answered Raiden. "When your death comes, the Elder Gods will automatically take your soul, created a new body for you, and erase all of your memories."

"You mean…become an actual goddess, right?"

"A moon goddess. Once you die, you will take your mother's place as a goddess. Then after a few hundred years, you will become an Elder Goddess."

"W-what about my father? Who is he?"

"He is…Scorpion…"

_That ninja specter!_ Maria thought. _I can't believe this! I don't need to hear anymore!_ Then tears started to fall from her eyes. "I…I must go…" Bo' Rai Cho escorted her back inside the dojo. Then she thought again, _I still couldn't believe this! I'm a half-goddess! A.K.A.: the soon-to-be-moon goddess! That would explain my powers and my aura. My mother must've relinquished her status in order to raise me and have me live a normal life. Well, my life ain't normal! I had to suffer the loss of a friend and brother! I just don't want to lose my other friend and brother…or my allies…or…Sesshomaru…_

She went up to her room and lay on her bed. She placed a pillow on her face and cried until she couldn't cry anymore. She removed the pillow from her face and whispered, "Mother, why did you and father leave me? I would rather suffer in the Netherrealm than not know what my own life is."

**I told you all that this was sad, boring, or a tearjerker. That's how it's supposed to be. There will be better chapters. Please R&R!**


	15. Sworn Brother and Sister

Okay, this is another boring, sad, or awkward (if you called the last chapter awkward) chapter. Don't worry, there will be more good chapters.

Chapter 15: Sworn Brother and Sister 

After a few hours, Kung Lao knocked on Maria's door. He knocked on her door again after a few seconds. "Maria, it's me," said Kung Lao.

Then Maria opened her door. She looked all sad and depressed. "Come in," she said.

He sat on a chair while she sat on her bed. She tried to wipe off the tears from her face. He asked, "What did Raiden tell you?"

She sighed and said, "My past…My mother was the…moon goddess. I'm only half a human, just like Inuyasha…except I'm not a half-demon…"

"So you're a half-goddess?"

"You could say that. I must become a fully fledged goddess when I die, which means I'll be given a new body with the same powers, but at a price; my memories must be erased." Then a few more tears trickled down her face.

"Don't be ashamed. It was fate that made you who you are. I'm able to understand you. You are like a sister to me and Liu Kang."

"The both of you were like my brothers. At least I had a family with me instead of my father abandoning me after his death."

"Does anyone else know about your birth?"

"Only Master Bo' Rai Cho knows. That's all. I don't want to tell it to anyone else. I told you because I know I can trust you. Once I'm able to find my soul mate, I might have to tell him, but I highly doubt it."

"Is that what the original plan was when it was time for you to know? To find your soul mate first?"

"Yeah…but I don't think I might find him before I face off against the Deadly Alliance…"

Kung Lao placed his hand on her shoulder and said, "At least we found out what caused those episodes."

"Found out?"

"Yeah…I mean, usually when you have an episode, it was during the beginning of the new moon or when there is a lunar eclipse."

"You're right. My powers get confused, and my soul is blocked from my body. It usually happens during those periods. I had another episode when I got to Outworld and a few of the Red Dragon members tried to kill me."

"Probably Quan Chi is responsible for that. He brought Mavado and the Red Dragon clan together and had them become servants of the Deadly Alliance."

Maria nodded and then said, "I'm gonna go train for a bit. I really need to relax and get my head together." Maria stood up and walked out of her room.

**Again, sorry this is short and boring again. The next chapter might be short, but it will be better. R&R please!**


	16. Past and Present Together

Alrighty then! The last, but not least, big smooch. Warning: If you a Sesshomaru-crazy person that wanted him for her, don't read this chapter. If you are a girl who sometimes reads romantic chapters that Sesshomaru is in, and you imagine yourself as the girl kissing him, then you might be an extremely crazy friend of mine that would drool by hearing his name.

Chapter 16: Past and Present Together 

Maria went to the dojo with her swords and did her training. She managed to get the stress out of her. She still felt her pain from her past, but she was able to get used to it.

Once she placed her swords back in their sheathes, she sensed a familiar aura. "Back for round two?" she said.

The aura belonged to Sesshomaru. He said, "I sensed your sadness and depression around here, so I was just checking on you."

"Well," said Maria as Sesshomaru walked towards her, "that was very nice of you. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to retire to my room for the night."

As she was trying to walk past him, he stopped her by turning her around and gripped onto her shoulders. He then said, "What did that thunder god say to you?"

_He sounds serious,_ she thought, _but I can't say this to Sesshomaru._ Then she said, "Why should I tell you? It's a secret."

She tried to struggle away from Sesshomaru, but he had a tight grip on her. He said, "Why won't you tell me?"

"It's my business, not yours! Now let me go!"

Sesshomaru smiled as he made his eyes lock onto hers. Maria stopped struggling. _Oh damn it,_ Maria thought to herself, _I made a wrong move!_

After a few seconds, Sesshomaru kissed Maria passionately. He placed an arm around her without trying to break the kiss.

_He's a damn good kisser,_ Maria thought. _I don't want this to end…Wait! I got an idea!_ Maria broke the kiss and said, "Why don't we do this somewhere else?"

_She just read my mind,_ Sesshomaru thought. Then he said, "You took the words right out of my mouth."

Then he picked her up, bridal style, and they both got out of the dojo. They went onto the balcony as he placed her on a chair. She then stood up and placed her arms around him.

"So," said Sesshomaru, "will you tell me what the thunder god said?"

"Hmm…" responded Maria in a sweet, seductive voice. "I might, but the real question is will you believe me?"

"I might," he said. Then he kissed her again, but that time, it was longer. He thought, _She's so damn beautiful…and she's a good kisser…I think I can wait for the explanation._

_Hate humans my ass…_ Maria thought to herself. _I'm only a half human, and he's still going after me because he loves me. I guess he was mostly afraid of humans my age._

As Sesshomaru broke the kiss, he said, "Who cares what he said. I just wanted to say…I'll never forget you…I mean…I…love you."

"I love you too," said Maria. Then she thought, _But I will forget you…when I die…_

As she was being escorted to her room with Sesshomaru following her inside, Shippo whispered to himself, "What the--! I thought he hated humans!"

**Okay! That's all of the big smooches in this story. If I add any more, then I lied. Please R&R!**


	17. My Last Breath

**Disclaimer: I don't own Evanescence's _My Last Breath_, though I wish I did. This song is turned into a trio.**

Chapter 17: My Last Breath 

The very next day, everyone was waiting for Bo' Rai Cho. Everyone woke up early since no one saw any sign of Li Mei's return. Shippo was suspicious about Maria and Sesshomaru. Miroku hadn't flirted with anyone all morning. Inuyasha acted less grumpy than before.

Kagome was standing outside, Sango was out on the balcony, and Maria was getting changed into her Chinese battle robe. Kagome breathed deep and started to sing:

("Hold on to me, love

You know I can't stay long

All I wanted to say was

I love you and I'm not afraid, oh

Can you hear me?

Can you feel me in your arms?")

Then Sango and Maria started to sing along with Kagome.

(Kagome, Sango, and Maria: "Holding my last breath

Safe inside myself

Are all my thoughts of you

Sweet rapture in life

It ends here tonight")

Sango tied her hair back as she prepared for the day.

(Sango: "I'll miss the winter

A world of fragile things

Look for me in the white forest

Hiding in a hollow tree")

(Kagome: "Come and find me")

(Sango: "I know you'll hear me

I can taste it in your tears")

(Kagome, Sango, and Maria: "Holding my last breath

Safe inside myself

Are all my thoughts of you

Sweet rapture in life

It ends here tonight")

Maria got her belt, boots, and necklace on after getting dressed. Then she stared out the window.

(Maria: "Closing your eyes to disappear

You pray your dreams will leave you here

But still you wait; you'll know the truth

No one's there")

(Kagome, Sango, and Maria: "Say goodnight

Don't be afraid

Calling me, calling me as you

Fade to black")

(Kagome and Sango: "Say goodnight") (Maria: "Holding my last breath")

("Don't be afraid") ("Safe inside myself")

("Calling me, calling me") ("Are all my thoughts of you")

(Kagome, Sango, and Maria: "Sweet rapture in life

It ends here tonight")

All three girls then made it to the first floor of the building.

(Chorus: Holding my last breath

Safe inside myself

Are all my thoughts of you

Sweet rapture in life

It ends here tonight

Holding my last breath… **music fades**)

After about a half-hour, Raiden appeared instead of Bo' Rai Cho. He said, "Master Bo' Rai Cho left to go find Li Mei. He had left me with the responsibility of preparing you for battle."

"You mean we're heading over to Shang Tsung's palace right now!" said Maria.

"We don't have much time before the mummified army is complete," said Raiden. "We must go, now."

"If it is very serious," said Kung Lao, "then we must go."

"I agree," said Inuyasha.

**Please R&R!**


	18. The Tarkartan Ambush

Note: This is a pretty violent chapter, but if you like violence, you may read on. If you don't like too much blood and gore, skip this chapter.

Chapter 18: The Tarkartan Ambush 

Everyone followed Raiden over to the palace. The Soulnado seems to be getting smaller than it was the day before. It was either that Shang Tsung needed to replenish his strength by absorbing souls or he caught some strong warrior souls and placed them in a dead soldier.

When the warriors came to the entrance of the bridge, they saw Bo' Rai Cho carrying Li Mei over his shoulder. She was unconscious.

"Go on!" shouted Bo' Rai Cho. "I'll take care of Li Mei!"

Then after a few minutes, three people were coming towards the warriors. One was a blonde woman, one was a blonde man, and one was an African-American man with metal arms.

"It's Sonya, Jax, and Johnny Cage!" Kung Lao shouted.

"Finally!" yelled Kitana.

"Uh oh!" yelled Kagome. "We got company!"

Then a group of Tarkarta climbed onto the bridge. Blades came out of their arms as almost like they were weapons embedded in their skin.

"What are those things!" shouted Sango.

"They're Tarkarta," answered Maria, "born from a demon of the Netherrealm and an Outworld denizen! They're almost like half-demons!"

"Thank gods I'm from Earthrealm!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Try to get to the inside of the palace!" yelled Raiden. "Fight any Tarkarta that get in your way!"

Everyone ran across the bridge and attacked the Tarkartan hordes. Sonya Blade blew a kiss in a Tarkarta's face, which caused him to throw up. Jax (or Jackson Briggs) threw a Tarkarta to the ground and crushed his head. Johnny Cage ripped the brain out of another Tarkarta. Kagome shot a purified arrow at the chest of a Tarkarta, and he exploded. Sango threw her Hiraikotsu at a few Tarkartan soldiers and sliced them in half from the waist. Miroku used his Wind Tunnel on several Tarkarta as Kirara, in her true form, blew fire at them. Shippo used his Magic Top on a Tarkarta until the creature turned into blood, flesh, and bones. Everyone else used their weapons to get the Tarkartan warriors out of the way.

Then they all got inside the palace, but instead of seeing Shang Tsung or Quan Chi, they saw two Netherrealm oni attacking a ninja.

**I told you it was violent, and sorry that it is short. The story is almost done, so R&R please!**


	19. Hell's Demons

Here's another fight scene chapter. It might another short one though. I sometimes have this habit of creating short chapters but with most of the juicy bits in it. Anyway, on to the story.

Chapter 19: Hell's Demons 

"It's Scorpion!" said Kung Lao.

"He must've escaped from the Netherrealm," said Kitana.

_S-Scorpion?_ Maria thought to herself.

"His aura is burning like the fiery depths of hell," said Sesshomaru.

"It's because he is from hell," said Kitana.

"He's also facing off against two oni," said Raiden. "Both of them had been freed by Quan Chi."

Scorpion shot a spear at one of the oni's heart and shouted, "Get over here!" Then he punched the oni right in the jaw. (A/N: the oni are supposed to be Drahmin and Moloch from Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance.) He had a hard time trying to fight off the both of them.

Maria thought, _It looks like he's in trouble. Should I help him?_ She looked up at her allies and knew she must do the right thing. She ran towards the battlefield.

"What the hell are you doing, Maria!" shouted Miroku.

"She's doing what she must do," said Raiden. "She must help her father."

"Her what?" said Shippo in confusion.

Maria made her two swords become on and attacked Moloch. "Leave my father alone!" she shouted.

Moloch threw her to the ground, but she dodged his next attack. Scorpion dealt with Drahmin.

The battle went on until Drahmin threw Scorpion into the Soulnado and Moloch pinned Maria down to the ground. Sesshomaru didn't want Maria to die, so he drew out his Tenseiga and shouted, "Dragon Strike!" The Dragon Strike attack killed both oni by making them explode. Scorpion tried to struggle out of the Soulnado, but he disappeared after a few seconds.

Sesshomaru helped Maria stand up. She whispered, "Thank you."

Then everyone heard a voice saying, "So Scorpion does have a daughter, no?"

**R&R please!**


	20. The Final Battle

This is the second to last chapter. Not to mention the big battle scene (Hence: the chapter title.) Enjoy!

Chapter 20: The Final Battle 

"Shang Tsung!" shouted Kung Lao.

There was a sorcerer who wore a red outfit and had long hair and a beard. Then another sorcerer came out that had pale white skin, tattoos, and two broadswords.

"So you're Quan Chi," said Maria angrily. "You will pay for your sins."

"Let's finish this once and for all!" shouted Raiden.

Everyone fought the two sorcerers who were identified as the Deadly Alliance. The first to fall was Sonya.

"No! Sonya!" shouted Johnny Cage.

"Cage, look out!" shouted Kagome, but it was too late. Johnny had his soul taken from him by Shang Tsung.

Kitana charged towards Quan Chi, but he stabbed her in the head. "Princess Kitana!" Jax shouted. When Jax strangled Quan Chi with his metal hands, Shang Tsung grabbed his sword and stabbed Jax in the back.

"We all must work together!" Sango declared. "We must defeat this threat!"

Everyone who survived the brutal attacks by the Deadly Alliance fought together. It seemed that Shang Tsung would die, but he absorbed a few souls from the Soulnado to heal his wounds. Then he broke Kung Lao's neck.

Maria was crushed to see her other friend and brother die. She charged at Shang Tsung and shouted, "DIE!" That was a huge mistake. Shang Tsung stabbed her in the chest, but the thing was that Maria only felt the metal on her chest for a short time. Then she felt nothing else, not even her wound or any pain. She looked down at her feet and saw herself dead. "Oh crap," she said all terrified.

"Maria!" shouted Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru!" Maria yelled. "I'm here!" He couldn't see her soul or hear her voice. Then a light surrounded her soul and took her to the Heavens.

Sesshomaru held onto Maria's dead body and kissed her forehead. Inuyasha, filled with anger for his new fallen allies, and the gang attacked the two sorcerers together. While they were charging towards them, the Deadly Alliance combined their powers and shot it towards the gang. Everyone, including Sesshomaru, saw a bright, white light afterwards.

**What's gonna happen? Be prepared for the last chapter to find out. Don't forget to R&R!**


	21. Only a Dream?

Here it is! The last chapter! It might be kind of a disappointment or kind of boring, but at least it's complete. I hope you like it!

**Chapter 21: Only a Dream?**

After a few minutes, everyone woke up and found himself or herself back in the Feudal Era. Shippo rubbed his eyes and asked, "W-what happened?"

"I…I don't know," said Kagome. "Weren't we in a battle?"

"Yeah, but…" said Inuyasha.

"Is that Sesshomaru there?" asked Sango. Kirara sniffed him and nodded.

"Is it just me or did I see him fall in love with a human?" Miroku asked.

"He must've," said Kagome. "He had feelings for Maria."

"Yep," said Inuyasha, "he definitely…what the hell? Did that thing just take us to a different world or make us have a vision or something?" Then he pointed to the portal.

"Either it did or it may've caused us to have weird dreams," said Miroku. "Should we get out of here?"

"Good idea," said Shippo. "We'll leave Sesshomaru here and get out of here before we get caught in it again."

The gang left the forest and continued to look for the shards. Meanwhile, Sesshomaru woke up and whispered, "Maria, I promised I won't forget you…I'll hold onto that promise for the rest of my life."

"Lord Sesshomaru!" shouted a child's voice. It was Rin.

Sesshomaru saw Rin running towards him. "Rin," said Sesshomaru, "what are you doing here? Where is Jaken?"

"I don't know," said Rin while in tears. "He disappeared! I don't know if he's okay."

"We shall get out of this forest first," said Sesshomaru. "Then we shall find Jaken." Then Rin and Sesshomaru left the forest. Sesshomaru thought to himself, _Rin, I will protect you with all of my life. I won't lose you, just like I lost Maria, if she is real and really dead._

All a dream? They do not know…

**Well, that's the end. If you send me some good reviews, I might make a sequel. Please R&R! **


End file.
